


The Magical Properties of Sewer Rats

by Zayroen



Series: The Journals of Camfael Am [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden surprizing meeting leaves Camfael's mental state in a wild flux</p><p>~I had been thinking some dark thoughts when arms circled my waist, pulling me back against someone that buried their nose in my neck. I reacted badly, very badly. I spun, swinging blindly and feeling far too gratified to feel my knuckles strike flesh.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Properties of Sewer Rats

I can barely write my hand shakes so much! I do not even know where to begin! I will just attempt to write what happened in order.

I was at the fountain, where I have been every day ever since I returned from the Barrens. I had left Takk with the stable master; I had the need to be alone. I will never tell this to anyone, but I had been considering ending my pain. It is shameful and I do not know if I ever would truly do so, but I could not bear the feelings of having lost my love yet again. I barely survived when I lost my Lord and going through the pain again was just too much for me. I had taken to walking about with a vial in my pocket, bought from a rather shady undead I found in Murder Row.

I had been fiddling with it, a low point in my life and one that I am ashamed to look back on it. I had been thinking some dark thoughts when arms circled my waist, pulling me back against someone that buried their nose in my neck. I reacted badly, very badly. I spun, swinging blindly and feeling far too gratified to feel my knuckles strike flesh.

I spun, rage bubbling in my chest. How [i]dare[/i] someone touch me without permission! I was ready to tear a strip from whoever it was before everything froze. It was like I had been punched in the stomach by an ogre. I had no air, I felt my heart skip a beat, then another but I could do nothing about it. 

Standing there, looking at me like [i]I[/i] was the crazy one was Astoria! My lover, my very [i]dead[/i] lover was demanding to know what my problem was! I felt numb all over, I think I might have said his name but I’m not sure. All I could think was ‘no, it can’t be you, you’re dead!’ and must have said it aloud because he answered me with confusion. 

The next little bit is a blur and I confess I wasn’t paying much attention to things as I should have. All that mattered was that Astoria hadn’t died. He was on some sort of secretive mission or some such thing and wouldn’t tell me. I do not quite remember, all that mattered was that he was alive! 

I yelled at him, demanding to know why it was too hard to send me a message to let me know he was alive! I almost, almost told him that I had been hurt looking for him but I did not want him to know how hurt I had been. How empty my soul had been and how  
desperate I had been to get some sort of relief from the aching pain. I ended up sitting on our fountain, stress having bubbled over in near hysterical sobs into my hands.

Astoria, the sweet thing, was so confused but he still came forwards to pull me into a hug. I think that was what did it for me, made me realize that he was really here. His scent, oh his scent I would know it anywhere! It was like his taste, sweet and tart but a little spicy like cinnamon instead of sugar. I pressed my face against his chest, inhaling in deep gulps between sobbing on his shoulder. He held me then while his hands stroked my lower back, thankfully not the upper, until I had calmed down. Then he proceeded to kiss me senseless. I had forgotten how lovely his kisses were! They made my toes curl and a warmth bloom in his stomach. I may have attempted to pluck his clothes off then and there, in front of the fountain but he stopped me, expressing a worry. If that twit on the horse happened to see, my Tori could lose his job. While I didn’t care about being seen, I know this was something Tori had been working for his entire life, being a knight. 

Of course I was content with more of my lover’s kisses, his sweet delicious kisses and the way his hands roamed. That alone told me that had we been somewhere more private, he wouldn’t have stopped.

So I reluctantly backed off, smoothing my hands up over his shoulders instead, pulling the tie free from his hair. Oh his hair, I loved that too. I loved how it tumbled down in almost little curls from being pulled up so high. Tugging on the strands, I leant forwards to set my teeth against his Adams apple and bit gently. His groan was music to my ears and, sitting on the fountain, I wrapped my legs about his waist to draw him closer before leaving a line of marks along that proud neck. It seemed he had missed me deeply as I found myself lifted off the fountain and laid on the soft grass hidden slightly by a tree on one side, a bush on the other.

I do not know how long we laid there; touching and holding each other close there on the grass. As the sun began to wane, people started to head home for supper and the bazaar slowly emptied of most people. With a glance about, I rolled atop him and ground against him with a soft purr “There’s no one here now” I said in his ear, nibbling gently. That got a reaction out of him, much spluttering about how it wasn’t proper and how they could be seen and other silliness. Of course I just brushed those concerns away. Getting up, I pulled him towards the bench. 

Telling him that his precious jacket was going to get grass stains made the vain thing hurry up a little faster. The bench faced the back of the Bazaar and it wasn’t long before I had pushed him to sit on it, straddling his lap and sealing our lips together again. Sweet berries with that undertone of tartness burst on my tongue, gods I loved this man! Of course I could never tell him, not now that I was so scarred.

It was not long before my fingers were once again plucking at the front of his jacket, getting a few buttons undone before sliding my fingertips inside to brush over his smooth skin. All it took was wriggling my hand inside enough to be able to tease a perky nipple and his hands were sliding down to cup my behind and pull me closer to him. He didn’t resist when I undid the rest of the buttons and pealed the jacket off his strong shoulders and laid it over the back of the bench. Our previous lovings had been pressed for time after that first time and so it was a delicious treat to feel his fingers pluck unhurriedly at my tunic before sliding up underneath it. Palms warm against the small of my back as I swiftly undid my top, needing to feel his warm skin against mine. 

The feel of smooth skin rubbing against each other always felt delicious to me, even more so when a hot tongue slid past my lips and tangled with my own. I knew he wanted me, I could feel the proof against my stomach and my own was against his strong hip. We both moaned softly when I rubbed my hips against his in a slow roll. Of course I had a plan, I knew what I wanted and I was damn well going to get it!

I slowly ground my hips against his, swallowing his moans that fell between our slow kisses. Fingers trailed up my chest, making my skin prickle in slow waves before I tensed. No! Not my shirt! He couldn’t take it off! I grasped his wrist and babbled something about how it was erotic to do it partially dressed. It was true, but not the reason that I did not want to take my shirt off! Luckily he seemed more interested in continuing what we were doing then puzzling out my reaction and I found myself pressed down on my back on the bench, my lover looming over me. 

I smiled up at him, reaching up to trace my fingers along his face. I traced the arch of his nose, the slope of his brow and the curve of his lips. Alive, so wonderfully alive! Here with me and...oh...oohh I love how he teases my hands. His tongue traced between my fingers slowly as he held my wrist, flicking the tip against the webs between my digits. He smirked up at me when he had me panting, nipping the tip of a finger before he leant up to claim my lips again. 

I slid my free hand down his bared chest, meandering to hardened nipples to tease them gently just to hear his groans before continuing on my way to the hard shaft that bulged under his cloth. It didn’t take much before I had the front of his pant’s open and delved my hand into the heated dark V.

His shaft filled my palm as his moans floated about my ears. I felt my skin prickle with delight as my touch prompted him to start sucking on my fingers, eyes locked on mine the whole time. I murmured his name, a breathless smile of pleasure sliding across my face as he replied in kind though a tad muffled about my fingers. 

It wasn’t long before I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and replaced them with my tongue, wet fingers reaching into that dark V to spread his saliva about his flared head. Oh his low groan was music to my ears! My Tori is beautiful in his pleasure, arching towards my hands even as his own began to work on my belt. As it became looser about my waist, I had the sudden urge to mark him where everyone would see it and I found I did not care if the other knights saw it. I wanted them to see it and know that Astoria was claimed. Breaking from the hungry kiss, I avoided his attempt to draw me back in and instead moved to sink my teeth into his strong neck. Not enough to bleed, but enough to mark, to claim. I relished his bitten off shout and how his body jolted up against mine, heart pounding under my tongue. I leant back, licking his taste off my teeth as I admired the mark. Oh! It was beautiful! My love hovered above me, hair forming almost a curtain about us, blocking sight of everything but each other. He was half dressed, cloths falling off his firm frame and the mark of my teeth stood out in beautiful comparison to his tanned skin. 

He laughed then, a low sound from deep in his chest and I found myself pressing a hand to his pectorals to feel the sound against my palm. He asked me how he was supposed to hide that, being on the side of his neck as it were. “You do not” I replied and I think my possessive tone startled him. We had made no promises, no words of love or long time commitment but I am sure my tone indicated otherwise. I loved him, I knew I did though I do wonder if I would have realized just how much had I not lost him. I could feel the vial in my pocket, the vial I had been about to take to let my soul free and a spike of terror slid over me. Never again would I let myself fall so low and I vowed to never tell Astoria how close he came to losing me! One more day, nay, one more hour and it would have been too late. I disliked the feeling of being in some star-crossed lovers play and shoved it away ruthlessly. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I yanked him down to bite and suck at those beautiful pouty lips until he returned the favour and my possessiveness was forgotten for now. I would address it at a later date. 

At that moment, I was too busy kicking my loose pants off and only spared a look to make sure that vial had not rolled out. Assured it had not, I wrapped my legs about Tori’s waist and drew him close to feel the length of him against me. His treasure trail, peeking over his pushed down pants felt positively sinful against my stomach. I may have a bit of a thing for them, I have on occasion woken up in the middle of the night and rolled over and just....stroked my fingers through Tori’s trail until I fell back asleep. I wriggled my hips just to feel it again and enjoy his laugh. Getting his pants off was a bit of a challenge, perhaps it would have been easier if I had let go with my legs but well...I did not plan to. When they finally tumbled to the ground, I found myself swiftly arching to grind our lengths together. The heat of him scorched me, fanning my own need relentlessly and suddenly the desire to draw this out was snuffed out. I believe I murmured something along of lines of needing him inside me, right now because he laughed and sat up. I was then treated to the sight of him pulling his shirt over his head slowly. I knew he knew I was watching as he did it slowly, ever so deliciously slowly. The muscles of his stomach jumped under my tongue when I leaned up to taste them, hands smoothing over his sides to rake my nails up his back slowly. He arched towards my mouth with a hiss, tossing his shirt who knows where and dragged my mouth to his. We traded heated kisses; nipping and groaning as he laid me back down on the bench. Luckily, he was always prepared my knight as he had a vial of oil in his pocket. As soon as we found his pants, he fished it out and returned to kneel between my spread legs. 

It took some wriggling but soon I lay with one leg off the bench, flat on the grass and the other was flung over the back of the bench. This left me deliciously spread out and oh...have I mentioned I may be a bit of an exhibitionist? Because I am. Spread so naughtily on the bench, watching Astoria prepare to press oiled fingers inside of me to ready me for his cock? I nearly spilled. As it was, by the time he had one finger sinking into me, the head of my cock was connected to my stomach via a string of sticky fluids. He was careful, mindful of our time apart and although at the time I demanded, growled at him to just get on with it, I now find myself grateful. I do like sitting without a mound of pillows under me after all. 

Recalling how slowly and through he was makes my blood pound even now! He leant over me, keeping me spread and murmured praises into my ear. Despite his noble appearance, my lover can be quite the naughty bed mate when he is in the mood. He told me how beautiful I was, spread out as I was, just waiting to be fucked on the bench where anyone could walk past. I think he may know of my interests as he definitely played on it! I was a shuddering mess by the time he had sunk three fingers into me, crooking them and brushing that spot inside that wrung ragged gasping moans from me. By then I could stand no more and reached out, digging me fingers into Astoria’s shoulders and shifting myself. Pushing him back, I straddled his waist, panting with loss as his fingers slid free. I did not know when he had slicked himself but I cared not, reaching under me to hold him still before sinking down on him. 

That first thrust is always the best. The slight pain of stretching making me bite my lower lip, the way his heat filled me and stole my breath. The best though, was watching his eyes darken and glaze over, lips parting to suck in needed air. I think, even if that fool on a horse came by then, it would not have mattered. All that mattered was us, how he felt buried to the root inside of me. One of us pulled the other into a kiss; I could not tell you who made the first move. All that I recall is our lips never left each other as we moved.

I may wake him from where he slumbers beside me as I find myself aroused again. I am sure someone must have seen, or at least heard! Though the area was not as busy at that time, it was by no means empty! Each thrust made me cry out into an increasingly messy kiss, teeth clinking together every now and then but neither of us cared. My hands were fisted in his hair, holding him close as he thrust into me. My things were quivering as I was holding myself up at this point, letting him thrust deep into me over and over. Crouching over his lap as I was, I left a streak of sticky fluids on our stomachs, cock pressed between them. This friction was what sent me over the edge and I am afraid my shirt is most likely ruined. 

He still gloats over the feel of his thick hot seed filling me sent me into a second orgasm, spasming and shaking in his arms and sobbing for air. I let him be smug because I know how much I loved to see it, and at the time I had not the energy to breathe let alone scowl at him. We lay there for...I do not know how long. Relishing the afterglow and each other’s touch, fingers light of sweat slick skin. It was only when the courtyard began to show the signs of life returning and the cool night air was made more so by our dampness that we moved to get dressed. My shirt was used to clean us up and I stole his swiftly when his back was turned. His risen eyebrow was brushed away by a small white lie. I do love to wear his cloths, they carry his scent and warmth but I in truth wished to hide the burns on my shoulders from his sight. 

A, he stirs now and looks up at me, sleep mused. We have returned to the inn, gathering many looks. He laughs as I tell him I am just writing the day down. He finds my obsessive writings amusing and asks if one day I will let him read my words. Perhaps, but not now. Or soon. There is too much I still wish hidden. His hand slides up my thi~~ Apologies for the...scribble. I am apparently not the only one that has relived our actions on the bench. His dreams were lewd and he has a few things he wishes to try.


End file.
